This invention relates to a useful and decorative planter system featuring change-configuration, pop-out visual imitator structure, and also to pop-out imitator structure which is used in such a system in cooperation with a planting-soil-and seed packet-containing planting container.
Over many years, there has developed in this and other countries a strong and growing interest in decorating homes, offices and many other spaces with living plant material in visually pleasing containers. In particular, there has developed a significant attraction to planting from seed, nurturing, and caring for resulting plant material. Not only have these interests blossomed with respect to systems and plant materials which are, strictly speaking, solely visually decorative, but also there is a large interest in raising and carrying for leafing and flowering edible, or otherwise food and beverage related, plant substances.
The present invention focuses attention on this substantial interest by proposing an extremely simple, elegant, satisfying and highly visually attractive planter system which offers not only the pleasure of growing selected plant materials from seeds, in what might be thought of as a self-contained, ready-to-start organization, but also a system which, at extremely low cost, and with great simplicity, offers a visually pleasing plant container and an imitator jacket structure for the container.
An important object of the present invention, which augments the object of providing a system of the type just outlined above, is to offer the same in a relatively low-cost, easily handled and simple-to-use form.